


i wish

by voidcine



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie friendship, het!lizzie sadly, hizzie being each others anchors, hopes in love with lizzie but lizzies still hung up on sebastian, inconclusive ending, left for interpretation, not sebastian/sizzie friendly, one sided? in a way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidcine/pseuds/voidcine
Summary: "Maybe you deserve better.""Like who?"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	i wish

**Author's Note:**

> picks up where 2x09 left off.. brownie points to however figured out the summary is inspired by mazeve in lucifer

_Whenever you_

_Kiss him, I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

* * *

“Hope!”

She whips around to be met by Josie walking towards her with a worried look on her face. She can only hope she doesn’t have to make amends with the witch for some unknown reason.

“Yes?”

“Have you seen Lizzie by any chance?”

Hope’s heart jumps a beat at the sound of _her_ name. She’s been feeling guilty as of late for letting drama with Josie and Landon get in the way of spending time with her best friend, especially when Lizzie has always been there for her no matter what.

“Not since she was exchanging saliva with Count Dracula right next to my dorm room.”

It’s not like she has any right to be jealous but she can’t really help it. She didn’t expect to run into Lizzie for the first time since moving back in that way.

“Yeah, well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Hope frowns, starting to grow concerned, “Wait, what do you mean?”

“Let’s just say Lizzie didn’t take Sebastian leaving in the best way,” Josie says with a sigh and Hope raises an eyebrow, enquiring her to explain. “Hope, she’s gone.”

* * *

Hope can’t stop running.

She heard Josie say something along the lines of performing a locator spell but she knows exactly where to find the siphoner, plus she didn’t really feel like wasting any time dealing with what had to have been another one of Josie’s attempts at bonding.

Her feet led her straight to the place where Lizzie had met Sebastian. None other than the old mill.

And just like Hope suspected, she finds Lizzie desperately going for a locator spell of her own.

Hope doesn’t make a move to stop her, not at first. She looks around for a moment to make sure no one else is there, to make sure a certain vampire isn’t there, then carefully watches the witch do her thing.

Hope’s eyes glimmer with watery tears. Lizzie’s silent weeping is worse than a tantrum and her eyes well up with a sadness her young years should not possess. Hope wants to scoop her up and take her home, pour love into her until she feels safe enough to cry out loud when she feels hurt.

But unfortunately, their relationship is not that simple, as much as she wishes it is.

And that’s when Hope realizes; never once does Lizzie cry in front of people. To them, she’s learned how to be calm and collected, after years of trying. She holds her head high and smiles in the face of everyone. Yet as soon as she’s alone, the mask drops and the tears fall.

There are times when the emotions in Lizzie are so high Hope can feel them leap from her right into her eyes. It's as if the usual scales of human - as human as they can be - emotion just don't apply to her. It can't be easy to be in that mind, to live in it, feel it, love it. 

And yet Hope can learn so much from her.

“Your hobbit isn’t waiting for you here, Hope,” She’s suddenly broken out of her thoughts by Lizzie’s voice. “Neither is Josie in case you’re looking for a magic show.”

“Oh, I actually came to see you.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Mikaelson, you may be everyone else’s type but you’re not mine.”

Hope would be lying if she says that didn’t sting.

“Would I be if I activated my vampire side?” Lizzie’s face drops once she’s brought back to reality. “I heard about what happened with Sebastian.”

“Come here to gloat? You got your side kick back, congratulations.”

It feels like they’ve regressed back to their old exchanges, but Hope knows better than to walk away when Lizzie needs her the most.

She’s trying to push her away before she gets hurt, the tribrid would know, she’s done that countless times as well.

“No, I actually just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Hope answers as Lizzie rolls her eyes. She takes a beat before continuing. “Look, I know I haven’t been there for you as of late-”

“Understatement of the year,” Lizzie quickly backtracks when she sees the hurt look on Hope’s face. “Sorry.”

“I deserved that, actually. _I’m_ sorry.”

“Well, apology accepted. Anything else?”

“Uhm, I really don’t think you should go through with that spell-”

“It’s not working anyway so it doesn’t really matter,” Lizzie’s voice cracks as she interrupts her. “Guess he just doesn’t want to be found.”

Part of Hope is glad Sebastian’s keeping his distance but she hates seeing Lizzie so down on herself over someone like that.

“Come here.”

Hope wraps her arms around Lizzie’s waist, feeling her calm down almost instantly. The simple touch sends a wave of butterflies coursing through the blonde’s veins, their fluttering wings easing the dread that had settled inside her.

“Why didn’t he stay?”

“I don’t know,” Hope sighs. “But what I _do_ know, is that you deserve better.”

“Like who?”

No answer comes, Lizzie turns to look at her with questioning eyes, the hopeful kind. Now her tears had stopped, leaving only their tell-tale wet tracks down her face.

Hope gives her a warm smile, “Let’s get you back home.”

* * *

Josie mouths a silent thank you to Hope when she spots her carrying a fast asleep Lizzie to her bed.

She doesn’t hang around for long, she goes back to her room right after, checks to see if Alyssa is anywhere around, then takes out her diary when she finds no trace of her and starts writing.

_For so long, I thought Lizzie Saltzman made me feel a certain way; if I were sad, or lonely, or frustrated, I’d become angry with her. But why her? Why not someone else? I guess it's because she’s the one I’ve come to love the most, the one I feel most loved by._

_Was I angry that she never kissed away my pain? That she was able to heal me with kind words and kind eyes alone? Maybe._

_It isn't right though. I want to treat her the way she deserves, with the same love and patience she’s shown me._

_So, I’m learning how to walk with stronger legs, feet in boots of iron. My emotions still come in brutal waves, pain felt in full measure, but I know they’re only within my own mind. I’ve learned to keep on walking regardless, act like they’re not even there... and soon enough, they aren’t._

_Then I come back to her with a smile and see that she is just the same as before, constant and gentle._

_I hope she knows that, because of her, I'm healing, gaining control, finding my stable core, learning to love who I am, driving these deep emotions into my passion for life, for helping others, for loving her._

_She has been my anchor, maybe next, I will be hers._

* * *

Hope hears a knock on her bedroom door and looks up to find Josie leaning on the wall.

“You should tell her,” is all she says.

Hope only shakes her head, “I wish… she deserves better.”

**Author's Note:**

> song at the start is i wish by one direction


End file.
